


Kill The Party With Me

by butyoumight



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Swap, Gen, Refugee from TV Land, Trapped in TV Land
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You're unbelievable, oh so unbelievable. Oh, you ruin everything, oh, you better go home.</i> A pair of paralleled accidents (head wounds to be specific) result in Joe Gibken switching bodies with the actor who portrays him in the real world, Yamada Yuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



> For Simon and Dani, who wouldn't let me _not_ write this. Particular thanks to Dani for basically giving me an entire plot outline to work off of.

The last thing Joe remembered prior to waking up was flying through the air. He should be well enough used to it, considering the frequency with which it happened, but this was the first time he could recall blacking out when his back hit the ground. Or at least, he assumed that was what happened. That was the only logical explanation for why he was now waking with his head spinning and a whole host of voices he didn't recognize talking worriedly around him. Had the hit he'd taken been so bad, his sudden unconsciousness been so unusual that the crew had taken him to an Earth hospital? That didn't seem too likely.

He shifted slightly, turning his head and squinting one eye open. A groan escaped his mouth as bright light struck him and made his stomach roll, but this little sign of life was enough to prompt a collective sigh of relief from the people gathered around him.

"He's alright!"

Slowly, Joe started to track on the voices around him, actually listen to what they were saying.

"Thank goodness."

Joe rolled over onto his side and lifted a hand to hide his eyes. He recognized Marvelous' voice, he thought, but then again, he thought maybe he was still a little confused, because the Captain's voice sounded a odd. Softer, perhaps. How long had he been unconscious, to draw that kind of worry out of Marvelous?

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital, just to be safe."

"Either way, I think we're done filming for today."

Joe blinked. So he wasn't in an Earth hospital, at least not yet. But what was meant by filming? Who were the strangers? What was going on?

"Yuki-kun?"

Joe opened his eyes again, clearing his throat. Don was crouching down in front of him, but his smile looked oddly forced, never mind the strange tone of his voice. If Marvelous (there he was, standing behind Don, his eyebrows furrowed with concern) had sounded more soft-spoken, Don sounded if anything sharper, more intent. Gai and the girls were nowhere to be seen, which was certainly unusual, as they'd all been there during the fight.

Joe cleared his throat and shook his head experimentally, but it just made his head spin.

"Do you think you need to see a doctor?"

Joe slowly turned his head. A stranger was standing there, looking if anything even more concerned than Marvelous. The Captain was acting completely out of sorts, simply standing there watching them all curiously.

"He's probably fine." Don said, though Joe was beginning to suspect that something was very wrong, and that this possibly wasn't Don at all. "I mean, he's taken harder knocks to the head!"

Behind him, Marvelous' mouth twitched as if he wanted to smile at the other's statement, but his eyebrows twisted as if he didn't quite approve.

Joe cleared his throat again as the older man frowned at Don's Doppelganger, then looked back at him. "We should let Yamada-kun decide for himself."

Well, that settled it for Joe. Something had happened, the people around him thought he was someone else. Some of them might look as if they were his comrades, but they obviously were not. Not for nothing was he the first mate of the GokaiGalleon though. If he was going to figure out what was going on, he would have to play along, and he was perfectly capable of it.

He hoped.

"I'm fine," he said slowly. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You sound a little..."

"I'm fine." He repeated, nodding confidently. It was true, too. His head was even starting to clear up. He sat up slowly and put a hand to his head, but his fingers came away clean, no blood. As far as Joe was concerned, this was even more of a reason not to be worried.

"Well, alright." The man clapped his hands together. "We'll call it a day, everyone. Pack it in. We'll get this scene on Monday. The others are already gone, after all." He bent down briefly to put a hand on Joe's shoulder. "Take care of yourself, Yamada-kun."

Not-Don crouched down in front of him with a smile. "Come on," he held out a hand. "Let's go change."

"Into what?" Joe asked cautiously, though he regretted it immediately as not-Don's eyebrows drew together. Obviously the question wasn't entirely appropriate.

"Into regular clothes?"

"Ah. Of course." Joe took his hand and accepted the help to his feet. Maybe this wasn't going to be so easy after all. Joe _was_ in regular clothes, in fact he thought his daily clothing choices tracked more along the lines of Earth norms than Gai's did, and Gai was native.

Maybe he wasn't on Earth any more.

"Should I call Kei-san and cancel?" The boy who looked like Marvelous said, putting a hand on Joe's arm as he stood and both of them led him along, past a fake wall and down a hallway. Where were they?

The not-Marvelous looked very young up close, not so much like his Captain after all, especially with the worried look on his face. Marvelous pretty much never looked that worried about anything, ever, even when there was just cause for concern.

"No way!" The Don look alike said loudly. "He's fine, aren't you, Yuki-kun?"

"I'm fine," Joe repeated. Now he had a name. He was Yuki, apparently. Who was this Yuki? Joe wished he knew, but he couldn't exactly ask outright. He must look quite a bit like their Yuki, though, or they'd have been acting decidedly differently towards him.

Joe tried to surreptitiously examine himself in as they walked, wondering... But his body felt right, if a bit frail, which was to be expected considering the blow to the head he'd taken.

"Told you." Not-Don said with a laugh, clapping Joe on the back.

"But he really should rest." The Marvelous boy said cautiously, shaking his head.

"Come on, Ryota-kun." Now Joe had a name for the one who looked like his Captain. "We've had these plans for over a month. Everyone is going to be there, we're not canceling now."

Joe blinked. This boy looked an awful lot like Don, but not only did his voice sound different, more confident, his entire manner of being was more confident. It was going to take some getting used to.

Unless Joe could figure out how to fix this sooner, rather than later. Then it wouldn't matter either way.


	2. Chapter 2

To call Yuki scared would be an incredible understatement.

First off, he only just barely remembered the sound of Ryota's voice shouting a warning, which obviously meant that something very serious must have gone wrong, because Ryota wasn't the type to break character like that.

After that all Yuki remembered was blackness. Something must have struck him in the head. Probably a wayward set piece. That would explain Ryota's warning, and wouldn't come as too much of a surprise. Yuki was nothing if not often clumsy.

So for all intents and purposes, he should have woken up slightly dazed on set. Or possibly, in an absolute worst case scenario, in a hospital or ambulance. Not flat on his back, obviously out of doors if the fresh air was anything to go by, surrounded by a combination of sounds that all told wasn't particularly encouraging, including familiar shouts, cackling laughter, and shattering explosions. This was all wrong.

As if things couldn't get worse for him, the next thing Yuki was conscious of was pain, so he certainly wasn't dreaming (or dead, though he hadn't considered the possibility until it was proven improbable).

The sounds of the battle (and that's what it was, too, obviously) tapered off slightly as a hand threaded in Yuki's hair and pulled, dragging him up. Tension flooded the air, it was palpable.

"Drop him!"

The voice was familiar to Yuki, familiar enough to make him open his eyes, but not in a way that did anything to reassure him. In fact, all it did was make him more nervous.

Everything ached, from the strange taste of smoke in his throat to the tugging at the roots of his hair, plus a serious pain in his side. Squinting, Yuki managed to focus his eyes, taking in the frightening visage of a pitted field of battle, including an opposing group of people standing at the ready across the way.

"Let him go!" Ryota, like the face and voice suggested? Were they taking this scene too far? Yuki tried to clear his throat but he found he couldn't wrangle his vocal chords into cooperation. Straining his head against the pull to his hair, struggling to regain his footing and stand up of his own accord. He looked up to see who was holding him, shaking him slightly by a firm grip on the roots of his hair.

"You've tried to use my comrades against me before, Basco."

Yuki didn't recognize this scene from any of the scripts they'd been given in the past few weeks. He certainly would have remembered Joe being caught by Basco like this. Where was the crew, the director, anyone who could call cut and make Yuki's fear come to an end?

"Last time I needed everything, Marvey-chan. Pretty stupid of me, all told. But now all I need is to figure out how to get the rest of the Grand Powers from you. And I think one will suffice for that." He laughed, sounding unbelievably like Kei and yet not. Yuki swallowed again, feeling ill, tasting bile at the back of his throat, burning away the smoke.

"Basco..." Marvelous said warningly, and with a fearful twist of his stomach Yuki knew for sure that it was him. The space pirate captain. This shouldn't be possible, this wasn't fair. "Release him."

"I don't think so, Marvey-chan."

A scream caught in Yuki's throat, a shout of fear and confusion dying on its way and escaping as a simple pathetic whimper as Basco wound an arm around his waist, Marvelous shouted, and suddenly they...

Teleported. There was nothing else for it.

Yuki couldn't comprehend what was happening. This wasn't possible. He wasn't really Joe, he was just an actor, and a young and inexperienced one at that. This was all supposed to be fiction. This _was_ all fiction. He had to be dreaming, he just had to be. Only he knew he wasn't, couldn't be, as Basco threw him heavily and painfully to the floor of his ship, knocking the breath out of him.

He squinted his eyes open and peered around as best he could. Their surroundings looked exactly like the set of the _Free Joker_ 's helm, though Yuki had only properly been on it once. Except that all of the walls were intact, and there were no cameras. And the screen at the front of the room showed a very active view of Earth from space, and _they were in space_. Really and truly.

Basco, as he must be, strode slowly closer across the floor. His footfalls vibrating up through the floor were doing nothing good for Yuki's nausea, and the calculating look in his eyes was doing the same for his fear.

Basco squinted down at him while Yuki lifted a trembling hand to touch his own hair, wondering...

Of course, this was no prosthetic ponytail extension glued on specifically for filming. This was actually his hair, at the moment anyway. He was, somehow, actually Joe.

Impossible, and yet...

Could he transform too? Of course, there was slim to none chance of that regardless of whether it was possible, as Basco was holding a Mobirates that had to belong to Joe. He twisted the device between his long fingers, looking down at Yuki curiously, a smirk pulling up on the right side of his mouth.

Yuki brought his hand around to brush against a tickle creeping down his forehead, and his fingers came away red.

Suddenly, the truth of the situation, the fear and the pain and the confusion, everything culminated, crashing in his stomach, twisting and burning. Joe Gibken's body it might generally be, hopefully a bit more resilient than Yuki's own, but the mind and the most base reactions still belonged to Yuki. He turned away from Basco, away from the face that was so like a friend's and yet still so powerfully, frighteningly different. He retched twice before his stomach finally emptied itself, splashing over the metal floor of Basco's ship.

"Oh dear," he heard Basco musing quietly as he stepped away to avoid the sick. "You're not GokaiBlue at all, are you?"


End file.
